


Inferno

by cal_the_bandito



Category: Original Work
Genre: Delirium, Fever, Gen, Past Abuse, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cal_the_bandito/pseuds/cal_the_bandito
Summary: Cove comes down with a mysterious illness.





	Inferno

"We need to call an ambulance, and soon!"

"Are you kidding? He's a fugitive. They'd take one look at him and call the governor. Then what would happen?"

Cove heard his adoptive sisters talking, but the words failed to register in his delirious mind. Only one clear thought broke through the haze:  _ I'm so cold… _

"Well, what else can we do? His temperature's, what, 103? Cait, that's really high even for him. And what if he has a seizure after this?"

"Fine, I get the point," Caitlin said, her rough tone barely making her fear. "How about you tell Mom, at least?"

As Iris hurried to find Thea, Caitlin grabbed Cove and carried him to the guest bedroom. She half-expected the kid to protest, like he always did when someone helped him. But he remained silent and still. Dead weight in her arms.

_ Don't even think the word 'dead',  _ Caitlin told herself.  _ You already lost one brother. He can't be next! _

**

Thea's eyes widened when she saw Cove. He'd been acting off for the past day or so. Complaining that he was tired, and he felt dizzy, and his head hurt. But she hadn't taken him seriously; he was just looking for attention, she had convinced herself.

Now she was facing just how wrong she'd been.

Cove's skin was deathly pale; he was shivering violently despite the burning heat, which Thea could feel as she stood next to his bed.

**

He was back in the basement somehow, and the Governor was going to kill him this time--he knew that for sure.

Someone placed a cold hand on his forehead. "You're safe now, Cove," a woman's voice said. It had to be his mother. Why was she here? Was she  _ trying _ to get him punished?

He weakly tried to push her away. "Stop it!"

"He's delirious," another person said. "What he really needs is a doctor...but we can't take him to one..."

**

Cove soon became too weak to fight her, but Thea could tell that he wanted to.

"I know," she said quietly when he cried out in pain and terror. "Just hang in there for me, okay?"

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure how to end this one, but I might continue it later


End file.
